Wikitroid talk:C
We said not to use the names Cameos and crossovers. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :We're just referring to them now as a collective. as they are going to be judged as equals. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 18:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, when did the RfC close? To my knowledge it still isn't completely over. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Apparently 2009 XD (a fudge-up i made on date) Lol. But yeah, I told FL last night, I would be closing it today, just because it's been going on for too long as it is, and that the only reason I believe him keeping it open was to annoy RBX Rofl. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]] 18:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::And he did a wonderful job at that :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its what Roy gets for being impatient. :P :::::You should have closed the RfC before typing this, so there would have been less confusion. :::::"Non-Canon and Referential Content" are the names we should use. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Issue RoyboyX didn't actually follow this in his mass deletion spree. For example, the Kid Icarus article, which was specifically mentioned in the RfC as an article that would fall under the scope in the proposed system, was deleted. It would seem that the active policy is largely being ignored, in favor of RBX's whims. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Is anything in Kid Icarus metroid related? No. And no Komaytos are not metroid-related. That is the first question that should be asked, aside from Question 0. And when the first question fails to achieve an answer of "Yes" then the remaining questions are rendered irrelevant, as if it has no relation to metroid, it does not belong. There is no rule-breaking going on with that. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]23:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Koymaytos are Metroid related. In addition, the Metroid engine is Metroid related. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Goddammit, stop accusing me of crimes! --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 23:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You need to take a look over the policy. Komaytos are in fact not metroid related. The fact that they look similar does not dismiss the fact that we yet to know whether they are based on Metroids, use your head. And Game Engine's don't merit articles, they never have, if that were the case, then we may as well make an article for all games for the SNES because it uses the "Super Metroid game platform". Again, use your head. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]23:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The "Super Metroid game platform", better known as the SNES, isn't quite as relevant as the engine designed for Metroid. Don't be silly. We are also certain that the Koymato is based on the Metroid. They couldn't have made it much more clear in the manual's description. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) We? You mean you. YOU. You, who wanted all these pages and is emotionally torn because he can't create them anymore. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :2 on 1 hardly seems fair. I don't like the idea of a Kid Icarus article, because that would suggest that it it more about the game than some of the game's features. What's wrong with a Koyamoto article? As CB says, it is clearly related to the series. The manual makes an obvious reference, and their apearance is clearly a homage. And if game engines don't merit articles, why the hell does one video make it?! And RoyBoyX, you need to start being more responsible. I cannot beleive that you are still having this petty feud with ChozoBoy. It's getting beyond a joke! You never seem to be able to look past the fact that he's the one talking, let alone any listen to any of his ideas. I'm sure if another admin, or another user made such suggestions, you'd actually listen (or maybe your'e ignorant either way, I hope not). Some of ChozoBoy's claims are correct, you're just mass editing, without thinking of policy or context. Take the Extict species category. You're adding it to many pages, without even knowing if the article's creature is extinct. And since when were robots a species? Somebody's made a point about this on the category talk page, but you've just ignored it. You need to start accepting you're making mistakes, instead of whining about how people are always accusing you of being the "bad guy". [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Samus ends up blowing up pretty much every planet/station. So I think we can assume that some are extinct. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :If the creatures go extinct, how did Biologic Space Labs get more of those creatures? Ki-Hunters especially. :Kid Icarus is infamous for being similar to Metroid in general. Same engine, developer, general style, the whole Komyato thing. :Royboy stop. "emotionally torn" You are bringing unnecessary drama into this. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Hellkaiserryo12, sorry, I didn't know that it talked about a reference in the manual :P. ChozoBoy, sorry about that. I was assuming the only proof we had was that it looked just like it, which isn't a reason. Yeah go ahead and add it, but it only gets a list, as it only receives one point :P. Just so the manual says it's related, that's fine. But no Kid Icarus. Game Engine is irrelevant despite your argument CB. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]23:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, looking back over MG's comment, if you want to possibly make a short and simply article on Kid Icarus, I won't say anything. Just because, as MG brought up, they are like sister games. :P But only like, one section with a couple paragraphs, explaining the relations. :| --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]]23:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC)